


Christmas Kisses

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Not Lydia friendly (sorry Lydia), Pack Family, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: After ten years away, Derek returns home to find a very different Beacon Hills than the one he left.He decides it’s much, much better this way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583656
Comments: 37
Kudos: 778
Collections: Sterek Goodness, The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whateverrrrwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverrrrwhatever/gifts).



> Hello my lovely readers! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! 
> 
> This was my submission for Sterek Secret Santa this year :) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Stiles has a difficult time being a single dad, has a bit of a meltdown near the end.  
> Alludes to Lydia abandoning/leaving Stiles to take care of their daughter, and not coming back.

Derek pulled his truck to the side of the road, and pushed it into park. He stared at the sign in front of him, a tightness in his chest. 

_ Welcome to Beacon Hills. _

What the fuck was he thinking? 

Derek sucked in a ragged breath, letting go of the wheel to rub at his eyes. 

He was thinking he had no where else to go. Cora was officially married into a new pack. None of the relationships he’d had in the last ten years had made him want to… stay. He’d been wandering around long enough. 

It was time to do what his dreams kept showing him. It was time to rebuild on his family’s land. 

But ten years was a long time. And he hadn’t spoken to anyone from Beacon Hills since he left.

Dragging in another breath, Derek dropped his hand and looked up. The sign still looked back at him, but it looked… almost cheerful. It looked intact, at least. Maybe Beacon Hills wasn’t that bad anymore. Maybe all the hunters and werewolves and supernatural creatures had moved away. Maybe everyone he’d met here was long gone by now, and Derek was worrying about nothing. That was most likely, right? Ten years was a long time. Scott McCall and Chris Argent and… Stiles. They had probably all left. 

He didn’t know why that thought made his chest tighten even more. 

A flash of light brought Derek out of his thoughts, and he cursed when he saw it was a deputy’s car pulling up behind him. He pushed down his window when he heard the sound of a car door open and close, fully prepared to just get this over with and then turn the car around to put Beacon Hills behind him again once and for all. 

But then his eyes widened when a familiar scent hit his nose. 

“Hey, buddy, can I see your licence and- holy shit, Derek?” 

They stared at each other, both of their eyes wide in surprise. Stiles was dressed as a deputy, all grown up and grown into an adult uniform. He looked… good. He looked great, actually. Derek tore his eyes away from him, looking down at his own scruffy leather jacket and jeans. His beard hadn’t been trimmed in weeks. He probably looked a mess.

Derek cleared his throat and got a hold of himself, he forced his eyes back up. “Stiles.” 

“Yeah, uh, hi,” Stiles coughed, he looked a little dazed. Like he’d seen a ghost… though in some ways, he kind of had. Ten years was a long time. 

Then suddenly, Stiles head looked sharply behind them, grabbing the receiver strapped to his shoulder. “Parrish stand down, it’s only Derek.” 

“Derek who?” A disjointed voice asked through the speaker. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Derek Hale. The wolf from years ago? Owns half of the preserve?”

Parrish? A vague memory of a deputy with some sort of supernatural powers came to mind. Apparently more people had stayed in Beacon Hills than he thought. 

“Copy that,” the voice said before going silent. Stiles rolled his eyes again. 

“Sorry, my partner can get a bit protective,” he grinned at Derek then, the same grin that Derek remembered from all those years ago. “How are you, man? What are you doing here, parked illegally right outside of BH?” 

“I’m…” Derek flexed his fingers awkwardly against the wheel. “I’m good. I’m back.” 

“Back? Like you’re moving back to Beacon Hills?” 

Derek nodded, “yeah.” 

“Dude that’s awesome!” Stiles said, causing Derek’s breath to catch. Did he… really want Derek to move back? After everything he’d put them through? “Scott’s still the Alpha around here, you should give him a call, make like a peace treaty or whatever. Hell, rejoin the pack if you really want to dive right back into it.” 

_ Rejoin  _ the pack? Derek opened his mouth, but Stiles had pulled out a notepad and was writing frantically on it. 

Derek didn’t recall ever being considered part of the pack in the first place though. 

“Not that there’s much to dive back into, most of the pack action nowadays involves bowling competitions or card games, but it’s a hell of a lot less stressful than the shit we did in highschool. Anyway - this is Scott’s number, this is mine, and this is my address if your doing what I think your doing and planning on sleeping in an abandoned building instead of, say, a place with an actual functional roof.” 

Derek grunted when Stiles shoved the paper through the window. He wasn’t about to tell Stiles that was, in fact, his plan… at least for the first few nights. 

“Tough luck, bucko, ten years changes a lot. Most of those old rundown places have been renovated now. You’ll just have to sleep on my couch if you’re unwilling to sleep in the motel. Which I don’t blame you for, the motel is creepy as fuck.” 

“Um,” Derek stared down at the paper, at Stiles swirly familiar writing with an address and phone numbers written on it. “Thank you.” 

Stiles smiled at him, “no problemo, pal.” He tapped the top of Derek’s truck. “Now get out of here, you’re not allowed to park here.” 

“Right.” 

Stiles gave him an awkward salut wave… thing, and then he walked out of eyesight. 

Derek started his engine and drove away before Stiles even got into the car. 

\--

Derek drove until he got to his old family home, or at least where it used to be. The city had sent him a demolition notice years ago and he hadn’t bothered to reply. It was good that it was gone now. Nothing bad could happen if it was nothing but a hole in the ground. 

He wasn’t planning on building here, but farther in. Closer to the river that ran through the preserve. Farther from the road. 

Derek slept in his truck that night, curled up in his reclined chair. He regretted it as soon as he woke up, his back spasming and his mouth tasting like dirt. He was getting too old to do this. 

Grabbing a bottle to swish the taste out of his mouth, Derek stared at the hole in front of him. He thought of maybe planting a garden here, when he was done with the house. Or making a makeshift pond, for the wildlife. California was always in a drought, it seemed, they would probably appreciate the extra water. 

He’d think about that later. First, he had to relearn his territory. 

Derek spent most of the day walking the length of his land, his senses heightened and his blood thrumming in his veins. It felt good, to walk these paths again. Felt like he was coming home, for the first time in years. 

He ended in the clearing beside the river. The one he wanted his new house to be built. 

It would be smaller, but more protected. Homier, if it went the way Derek wanted. He hoped the bushes along the east side could be saved, as they grew berries every summer. He could bake the pies his grandmother used to bake. 

He could settle here, be happy here. He felt it in his bones. 

With a final nod, he walked away, feeling like he’d made the first right decision in a decade. 

\-- 

Derek called Scott, who simply said that Stiles had told him all about it already, and that of course Derek could stay as long as he wanted. No questions asked. No concerns voiced. No… demand for a treaty, or request to join the town’s established pack. 

Just a, “no worries, man, I’m sure I’ll see you around!” 

The whole conversation only lasted two minutes, but it left him reeling. 

Scott hadn’t sounded angry, or even annoyed, to hear from him… he’d actually sounded kind of happy. Scott and Stiles had done a lot of growing up while he was gone, it was going to take some getting used to. 

After that he wandered around the town, taking note of what changed and what hadn’t. Stiles had been right, all of the places Derek had stayed in before were gone. The old train depot was now a restaurant. His warehouse that he’d sold was a renovated apartment building. 

Stiles had been right about something else too… the motel was creepy. And it smelled like mold, from the parking lot. 

He climbed back into his truck and tapped the wheel, his eyes on the paper he’d shoved into his cup holder. Stiles had offered but… he hadn’t really been expecting Derek to show up at his house, surely. 

But then… when did Stiles ever do anything he didn’t want to? 

And Derek didn’t want to put his back through the pain of sleeping in his truck again. Or at least, that’s what he was telling himself. 

The address Stiles had given him was only a few streets down from his old house. The building was smaller, but still had the same feeling to it. Still made Derek’s shoulder’s relax, and his grip on the wheel loosen. It wasn’t exactly the home he’d been picturing for a 27 year old man, but it fit, somehow. More so than an apartment building, or a basement suite. Stiles, for some reason in Derek’s mind, should live in a home with an apple tree in the yard, and a potted plant by the front door. 

It suited him. 

Or at least, he thought it did. Until he saw the pink bike leaning against the garage door. 

Frowning, Derek double checked the address. This was the right place and, when he opened the door, it did smell like Stiles. Maybe that was a neighbors bike? A friends kid? 

Derek shook his head, he supposed it didn’t really matter. Stiles blue Jeep, miraculously still working apparently, was parked in the driveway, so Derek went to the door. He only hesitated a moment before knocking. 

A small girl answered the door. 

“Hi!” She said, looking up with Derek with big round eyes. 

“Um, hi.” Derek glanced around, “sorry, I have the wrong house.” 

“This is the Stilinski residence,” the girl chirped, like she was answering a phone call, “who are you looking for?” 

Derek blinked.  _ This _ was the  _ Stilinski  _ residence? 

“Derek, hey!” Stiles appeared behind the girl, and suddenly everything clicked. The two of them had the same hair, the same pale skin, the same  _ moles _ . The only explanation was this was Stiles daughter. 

Stiles was a  _ father _ . 

And Derek had showed up at his house, planning on… thinking he would… he didn’t know. But he wasn’t going to do it now, obviously. 

“Dude, come on in,” Stiles waved him in, and Derek followed the motion wordlessly. The girl pointed to where Derek could leave his coat and shoes, so he did that too. 

Next thing he knew, he was sitting down at a small round table in the middle of a kitchen, being served pasta with the two of them. 

“Um..” 

“Daddy’s spaghetti and meatballs is the best. Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” the girl told him seriously, before starting to shovel food into her mouth. 

Derek blinked down at his bowl again, “um, thank you.” 

Stiles sat down beside him, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I guess I should have mentioned…” he waved his hand vaguely around the table, in a very Stiles like gesture that Derek had missed. “Though to be fair, I didn’t think you’d take me up on my offer.” 

Derek’s chest tightened, “I can leave.” 

“No, no, not what I meant. Just, now I need to do some, you know, intros,” Stiles cleared his throat. “This is Matty, my daughter. Matty, this is Derek, an old friend of mine.” 

Matty waved at him from across the table, Derek nodded back awkwardly. A daughter, confirmed. A daughter that looked… what, eight? He didn’t know, but she looked around that age. She looked like a mini version of Stiles, sitting here inhaling her dinner while watching everything Derek did. 

Except for her eyes. Her eyes are hazel, and sharp in a way that would cut through anything put in front of her. They reminded him of someone… but it wasn’t Stiles. 

Matty swallowed her mouth full of food, “are you a werewolf?” 

Derek’s brows rose. Though he supposed with Stiles as her father, he shouldn’t be surprised. “Yes.” 

Matty nodded, like she knew this already. “My names really Matilda, because Daddy says I’m the smartest girl in the whole wide world. Even smarter than Mommy, and she’s won awards for being smart!” 

A woman whose won awards for being smart, and had sharp hazel eyes? 

Lydia Martin. 

Because of course it was Lydia. Who else would Stiles ever have a child with? 

“I go by Matty though, because it sounds better,” Matty finished, going back to her food. Derek just nodded. Apparently him being a werewolf was less important than telling him about her name… this was… 

This was definitely Stiles daughter. 

  
  


\-- 

The night was illuminating, to say the least. Stiles was a good dad. A  _ great _ dad. He knew what Matty needed before she did. He had her milk refilled before she even noticed it was empty. He had her colouring at the kitchen table, giggling at the Spongebob pictures, while he cleaned up the kitchen. 

Derek coloured with her too, at her request. He even got to colour in Sandy who was, apparently, the best character in the show. 

Stiles had Matty prepped and ready for school the next day by 6:30, had her curled up and cuddled for ‘getting sleepy time’, but 7:30. 

She was asleep by 8. 

He fell onto the couch next to Derek in clear exhaustion, but he smelled happy. Happier than he ever had before. 

“I hope the couch is okay. Don’t really have any other space here. I know it’s not as big as my dad’s house, but I can’t really afford -” 

“No, it’s… thank you. The couch is fine.”

Stiles smiled at him. Wordlessly, he turned on the TV. They sat together in comfortable silence, reruns of an old sitcom playing. Only an hour later Stiles headed to bed himself, telling Derek he was welcome to their shower and anything in the kitchen if he needed it. 

Derek lied on the couch, with a blanket and pillow that smelled of Stiles and Matty, wondering what else he had missed in the last ten years. 

\-- 

The next day, Stiles was up at 6:45, and Matty was up at 7:15. They had a very loud breakfast of toast, bacon and eggs in the kitchen. Derek knew all of this because he lay awkwardly on the couch and watched it happen. The living room was really more like an extension of the kitchen, with only the kitchen table creating a divide. He was happy observing them though. He was enjoying watching Stiles be a dad. 

Well, he was, until Matty saw him lying on the couch with his eyes open. 

“Derek! You’re awake!” She came running into the room. “Come have breakfast with us!” She grabbed his hand and tugged, showing no fear at all that he was a beta werewolf that could very easily toss her to the side. 

He finally stood to to let Matty drag him to the kitchen, and he found Stiles watching them from the counter. His eyes showed no fear of Derek either. If anything, he looked wistful. Derek felt a tug in his chest, and he looked away, down at the table piled with bacon and eggs. When he looked back, Stiles was smiling at Matty again, asking her to get their plates. 

Maybe he’d imagined that wistful expression. Maybe Derek had just wanted him to look like that because… because Derek wanted him to. 

“Derek, you can butter the toast,” Stiles said, moving to help Matty set the table. 

Derek swallowed, it was too early in the morning to be worrying about what Stiles looks meant. He dutifully went to the toaster, grabbing the pieces that flew out when they were done. 

Matty ate breakfast standing on her chair, excitedly telling them both what she was going to be doing in school that day. 

Stiles shoots him an apologetic smile, but Derek shook his head. It was nice to be in such a lively house again. It felt like a real home. 

“And next week we get to go to the Gingleberry Farm, and Mrs. West said I can be the one to feed the chickens if I want to because I got all the questions right on my sheet, and I raised my hand the fastest when she asked if any of us wanted to feed the chickens. I bet we’ll all get to feed them if we want, but I get to feed them first. And then after that we get to see the pigs and-” 

Derek smiled down at his breakfast. He could almost picture a small version of Stiles doing the same thing when he was this age. Hell, he could  _ remember _ a sixteen year old Stiles, acting exactly like this whenever a new supernatural creature caught his attention. 

“Alright, my little gingleberry, finish your breakfast. We gotta go in five minutes.” 

“Daddy,” Matty laughed, “Gingleberry is a name, it’s not a real berry.” 

“What?” Stiles frowned at her, “next you're going to tell me a Flafahorn isn’t a real type of goat.” 

“Daddy! You just made that word up!” 

“Psh, I did not. The Flafahorn is a beautiful creature that doesn’t deserve your doubt. Back me up here, Der.” 

They both turned to Derek, Matty’s eyes full of laughter, and Stiles full of amusement, but also a bit of tension. He probably didn’t think Derek would actually play along with his game. 

But he could do this. This is something he’d learned to do with his younger sisters after all…. A lifetime ago. 

Derek nodded seriously, “it’s true, Matty, the Flafahorn is a kind of goat that is about the size of a mouse,” Derek cupped his hands together.

Matty’s eyes narrowed skeptically, and Stiles was watching him like he had two heads. Derek ignored him though, his eyes on Matty. 

“Really?” Matty asked.

“Of course, they live all around the world. Do you know where their favorite place is though?” 

“Where?” 

“The inside of little kids shoes.” 

Matty blinked, and then started giggling, “noo! You’re making this up! Shoes are smelly.” 

Derek nodded, “true they are, but the Flafahorn goats like that. The smellier the better, that’s why little kid shoes are the best. Because little kids have the smelliest feet.” He wrinkled his nose up at that, and Matty giggled again. 

“Ew, Derek! I don’t have smelly feet.” 

Derek shrugged, “better hurry up and finish your breakfast then, so you can go check your shoes. A Flafahorn might be in there right now, having a nice nap in your sneakers.” 

Matty looked at him, and then looked at Stiles who didn’t seem to know what to make of any of this so he nodded. She turned back to her plate to shove all of her eggs in her mouth, chugged her orange juice, and then ran to the front door. 

“Daddy! I need to check my shoes!” She shouted behind her. 

Stiles shook his head, a smile growing across his face, “oh my God, I don’t even know who you are right now.” 

Derek smiled, watching Matty peer into every shoe lined up beside the front door. “I used to do this with my sisters. Cora believed for years that a troll would move into her room unless she kept it clean.” Derek smiled at the memory. “She almost broke my arm when she was thirteen and she realized I’d made the whole thing up.” 

“Trolls,” Stiles snorted, “Flafahorn goats, Jesus, what are you going to pull out next?” 

Stiles stood up and started to collect the dishes, but Derek stood up as well and stopped him. “I can do this, go take Matty to school.” 

“Wha- are you sure? You don’t have to.” 

“It’s fine, I got this. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Derek.” 

“Stiles,” Derek lifted a brow. Stiles snorted. 

“I don’t know how I forgot about those things,” Stiles nodded up at Derek’s forehead. “I used to be able to have full conversations with them.” 

“I’m sure you still can. Now go, I got this.” 

“Okay,” Stiles moved out of the kitchen, grabbing two lunch bags on the way. “Okay, um, stay here as long as you like, there’s a spare key by the front door if you need to go anywhere though, um… we don’t have much food, but feel free to take whatever.” Stiles hesitated another moment, before he did his strange salut thing again and left to help Matty into her coat and backpack. 

Matty mostly needed the help because she was still peering into shoes, but she left a second later without a fuss. 

Derek watched them get into the car through the front window, and then turned to the kitchen. It didn’t take more than ten minutes to get everything tidied up again, and he did notice in that time that there was barely any food in the fridge. Just eggs, juice, and half a container of yogurt. 

He thought of going out and buying more, but he didn’t want to cross any lines. Stiles was being nice enough letting Derek stay here as it was. 

After the kitchen was clean, Derek wandered around the house, looking at the pictures on the wall he’d noticed before but hadn’t wanted to look at with Stiles standing right there. 

They were mostly of Stiles and Matty. A few of the two of them with the Sheriff. A few with Scott, who he supposed was Uncle Scott to Matty, Kira and Malia. A group shot with Stiles, Matty, the Sheriff, Scott, Kira, Parrish, Malia, Lydia, and a few people he couldn’t name, including a few other kids. It looked like a pack picture. They all looked really happy. 

Derek was glad for them. Beacon Hills deserved to have a happy pack in it again. 

There was also a picture of Stiles and Lydia, holding a very small baby version of Matty between them on a hospital bed. So, that confirmed that. That was the only other picture with Lydia though, aside from the pack picture, and he didn’t see any other signs of Lydia in the house. 

Derek didn’t want to assume what that meant though. 

The Stiles in the picture looked more like the Stiles he knew. The teenager who had his hair spiked up in a mess, and who wore colourful plaid shirts every day. 

And with Matty being about eight now… Stiles must have been young when they had her. That would have been hard. 

He wondered what it would have been like if Derek had been there to help. If Derek had- 

Derek shook the thought away and moved on to the rest of the house. Though, it was really just the living area, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. It was small, but it was cozy. Derek didn’t think Stiles had anything to be ashamed of living here. 

He left before he fell to the urge to look into Stiles room. Stiles was an adult now, and Derek didn’t want to be the creep sneaking through his room again. They’ve grown. He was better than that. 

He locked the door behind him, and sighed. 

It was time for him to find a place to live. 

\-- 

Derek found a studio apartment that would let him move in at the end of the week. It was even furnished, which would be nice. And it was only a five minute drive from Stiles and Matty’s house… not that that mattered. 

He found a construction crew who was willing to meet with him in two days to discuss his plans to build on his family land. Money wasn’t an issue, and Derek mostly needed the man power otherwise this could take him years on his own. 

After that, he wasn’t sure what to do, so he decided to try out one of the new restaurants he saw in the downtown of Beacon Hills. 

He was surprised to see Malia standing beside the front door when he walked in. 

“Oh my God, Derek! Kira, Derek’s here!” 

Kira came running out of the back, her hair tied up and an apron over her front. He stood still in surprise as both of the women circled him in a hug. 

“It’s so nice to see you again, Derek!” Kira said. “Sit, sit, what can we get you?” 

“Um,” Derek moved where Malia dragged him, sitting down at the table closest to the kitchen. He stared blankly at the menu Malia dropped in front of him. “I don’t know. Whatever you like, I guess.” 

“Okay, I’ll go tell Casey to whip it up. Malia, get him water or something.” 

The two of them left, and Derek looked around the restaurant. Most of the tables were full, but none of the customers seemed all that confused by Malia and Kira’s behaviour. Maybe this was normal? 

Malia came back with three waters, and Kira came back a second later with her apron and hairnet off. 

Apparently they were having lunch together. 

It was a very informative lunch. The two of them told Derek how in the last ten years, it has been mostly peaceful in Beacon Hills. Everything calmed down seven years ago, after Lydia found a way to heal the Nemeton, and that had stopped the pull of other supernatural’s from coming here. 

The pack had grown, and they were healthy and strong. Everyone had been able to move on, go to school and get real jobs. Kira and Malia had opened their restaurant. Stiles had become a cop. Scott now worked as the couch and science teacher at the high school.

“Science teacher?” Derek frowned, that was not what he had pictured Scott being. 

“Yeah well,” Malia shrugged, “vet school takes forever, and he’s the Alpha. He kind of needs to be here.” 

“Plus, I think this suits him better,” Kira smiled. “You should come by our house sometime! We have pack dinners every Sunday in our backyard, you should come.” 

Derek frowned, “your house?” 

“Yeah. It’s custom for the Alpha to host, you know how it is.” 

“Oh, you and Scott,” Derek felt his ears warm. “Sorry, I thought you and Malia… nevermind.” 

Kira and Malia shared a smirk, “no you’re right, we are. The three of us live together, with our two kids.” 

Derek was sure his ears were bright red now. “Oh.” 

Malia laughed, but Kira just smiled at him. Until she checked the time. “Speaking of, I have to go pick those two up from school, Matty too. I’m bringing them all here, after we head to the park for a bit, if you’re sticking around?” 

Derek shook his head, “I should go. Thank you though, this was great.” He pulled out his wallet, but Malia batted his hand away. 

“Our treat,” she said. “A welcome home gift.”

\-- 

Derek sat in his truck, tapping his fingers against the wheel. 

Ten years. 

Eight year old Matilda Stilinski. 

Seven years of peace with a healed Nemeton. 

It didn’t take a genius to do the math. Lydia cured the town for her daughter. She probably spent her first year figuring it out, so Matty didn’t have to live in fear. Didn’t have to grow up like all the rest of them grew up… fighting evil every other day. 

But then why wasn’t Lydia here now? Derek didn’t miss the fact that she was left out of a lot of Malia and Kira’s stories. She wasn’t in the pictures on Stiles walls. And aside from the one comment last night, Matty didn’t talk about her either. 

And Kira was going to pick Matty up from school. Because Stiles was still at work and… who else was going to do it? The Sheriff was probably still working too, and Stiles didn’t have anyone else. 

That wasn’t entirely true though. He had the pack now, and the pack was looking after Matty. 

Derek tapped on his wheel twice more, and then made a decision. 

If the pack was going to go out of their way to help Matty and Stiles, Derek could too. 

He started up his truck and headed for the grocery store, to buy the food he knew Stiles and Matty didn’t have.

\--

Derek was just putting the casserole into the oven when Matty and Stiles came home. Matty ran to her room, shouting something Derek didn’t understand. Stiles moved at a slower pace, taking off his shoes and lining Matty’s up with his beside the door before he straightened up and entered the kitchen. 

Derek saw the moment Stiles understood what was happening, because Stiles suddenly looked like he was about to cry. 

“I, uh, made a macaroni casserole,” Derek said, hoping he hadn’t done the wrong thing. “Is that okay?” 

“Is that okay?” Stiles laughed, but his eyes were still shiny. “Dude, my kitchen is the cleanest it’s been since… since I moved in, and you have dinner cooking already, and you’re asking me if that’s okay?” 

“I, uh,” Derek reached out to straighten a dish towel. “I hope Matty likes macaroni. I made sure it had vegetables in it.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he stepped forward and engulfed Derek in a hug. 

His second hug today. 

“This is amazing, Derek, thank you.” 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles gently, feeling his muscles relax in Stiles hold. This was the type of hug he used to long for. The type that brought comfort, after a long day. 

They only pulled apart when Matty came waltzing into the kitchen, paper and pencil crayons in her arms. 

“Derek, draw me a Flafahorn, I need to know what it looks like if I’m going to find one.” 

Derek raised his brows, and looked over at Stiles, who was already watching him. They shared a smile. Stiles eyes looked less watery now. They looked like they were sparkling with joy. 

Derek wished they could always look like that. 

He sat down and picked up a purple pencil crayon, making up the imaginary goat as he went along. He smiled when Stiles sat down beside him and followed his lead, creating a picture that looked almost identical to Derek’s, with just a few added spots and horns. 

Matty, her tongue sticking out in concentration, followed along, and soon enough it was more about the drawings, and less about the Flafahorn goats. 

Derek felt happier than he could ever remember being. 

\-- 

Derek moved into his apartment that weekend, but not much changed. He still made the effort to go to the Stilinski’s every night to make dinner. He still spent his evenings colouring with Matty, going on walks to the park, watching movies on their couch. 

And somehow, Derek found himself being invited to everything else as well. 

He was asked to join the weekly Wednesday night dinners at the Sheriff’s house. He was invited along to Matty’s Thursday softball games, and the Stilinski Friday night movie marathons. 

It was... nice. Special. 

Every time Derek worried he was overstepping his welcome, Stiles would catch his eye and smile. Or Matty would grab his hand and pull him to her next adventure. 

He was helping them, and they were helping him. Like pack. For the first time since Erica and Boyd… Derek felt like he had pack again. 

On the weekends, Derek often took them to the preserve to see how the new house was going, or simply to walk around the Hale land for fun. 

And every Sunday night, they went to the pack dinner at Malia, Kira and Scott’s house. 

He was always surprised how easily he was welcomed there. 

Parrish passed him and Stiles a beer each as soon as they stepped into the backyard. Matty ran to join Robin and Elliot’s game of… something involving throwing, in the corner of the yard. Derek kept an eye on that while Stiles went to find Scott. He knew it was probably harmless, but Robin and Elliot were 5 year old werewolves. He didn’t want Matty to get hurt. 

“You’re good for them,” a voice said behind him. 

Derek turned in surprise when then Sheriff stepped up next to him. “Um, sorry?”

The man chuckled, “you’re good for them, Matty and Stiles. Matty’s laughing more now than I’ve ever seen her, and Stiles doesn’t have bags under his eyes anymore.” He clapped Derek on the shoulder, “I was working myself up to asking him to move back in with me but… I don’t think I have to now.” 

Derek blinked, surprised. Stiles did seem more tired now, less stressed, but Derek didn’t think he’d done enough for his father to notice. 

A warm feeling of pride burned in his belly, glad that he’d been able to help his pack like this. 

“Come on, the kids are fine,” the Sheriff directed him back towards the house, “tell me all the updates for the new house of yours.” 

Derek started talking about how the walls were finished, but now they needed to start electric and plumbing. He grinned when Scott and Malia joined in, and full on smiled when Stiles came up beside him, leaning into Derek’s space as he joined the conversation. 

With Stiles at his side, and Matty laughing behind him, Derek felt more than just pack bonds thrumming through his veins. It felt like he’s surrounded by family. 

\-- 

On the Friday before Christmas break, Derek decided that a nice treat for Matty on her last day of school would be breakfast for dinner. Derek had everything set out by 5 o’clock, when Stiles and Matty usually come home Friday afternoons, but he was waiting for Matty to start. 

He knew, from experience, that half the reason Matty loves waffles was because she liked squishing them down in the waffle iron. 

Ten minutes after 5 Derek started to get worried though, and twenty minutes after that, Derek started to question if it would be too much if he went out searching for them… Beacon Hills was safe now, so they said. It was probably just a flat tire or something. 

Not that Stiles knew how to fix a flat tire. 

Worried, Derek moved to grab his keys and track the two down when he heard the Jeep pull into the driveway. 

He would have been relieved if he hadn’t heard the shouting just a second later. 

“You always take her side!” Matty screamed, her voice getting closer to the door. Derek only had a second to back away from it before it slammed open, and Matty barreled inside. 

Stiles was right on her heels, “she doesn’t do these things to hurt you on purpose, Matty.” 

“It’s Christmas! If Mommy loved me at all, she would be here with me on Christmas!” Matty stomped her feet and threw her backpack on the ground. Derek winced. 

Stiles sighed, “Matilda, Mommy  _ loves _ you, you know that. She’ll be here the day right after Christmas, and you can-” 

“No she doesn’t! She hates me! That’s why she’s never here!” 

“Your mom doesn’t hate you! She helped us get this house, remember? She bought you all your favorite clothes! She brought you on that trip to Greece last summer? She just can’t-” 

“Stop it! Stop-  _ stop _ !” Matty stomped her foot again and Stiles shut his mouth, his shoulders sagging. “You keep saying everythings okay, and- and she loves me, but all she ever does is give me things and leave! And I- I hate her!  _ And I hate you for taking her side! _ ” 

Matty turned and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Stiles rushed to follow, “Matty, come on, open the door.” 

Matty did not open the door. Stiles knocked on it, “Matilda Claudia Stilinski, open the door!” 

“No!” 

With that word, it was like all the strings holding Stiles up were cut. He hung his head, and then slowly backed away from Matty’s door until he collapsed onto the couch. There, he buried his face in his hands. 

Derek stood by and watched all of this, fidgeting nervously when the scent of salty tears hit the air. He stepped forward when Stiles sucked in a watery breath. 

“Hey,” he said, as softly as he could. It didn’t matter though, Stiles still jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Jesus, Derek, have you been here this whole time?” Stiles wiped his face, embarrassment quickly overpowering the scent of sadness. “Fu- fudge. Sorry you had to see that.” 

“I, uh, I was going to make waffles for dinner,” Derek pointed lamely behind him, “because Matty likes using the waffle iron, so…” 

“Yeah.” Stiles wiped his face again, but the tears weren’t stopping. 

Derek had no idea what he was doing, “I didn’t know she had a lock on her door,” he found himself saying.

“She doesn’t, I just don’t go in there when I know she wants her space.” 

“Oh.” Of course. Because Stiles was a  _ great dad _ . 

Derek didn’t know how to tell him that though...

He fidgeted foot to foot. God, he was bad at this. Stiles buried his face in his hands again and was obviously trying to get his breathing under control. When a fresh scent of tears hit the air, Derek moved to sit beside him. 

He placed a hand on Siles shoulder, squeezing gently. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Matty just.. Needs some time to cool off.” 

“Yeah,” Stiles, remarkably, leaned into his touch. “But that’s just today, isn’t it? It’s not going to change the fact that her mother doesn’t live in California, constantly traveling for her fancy ass job. Or that her dad is a deadbeat cop who can barely afford groceries every month on top of all the bills, let alone school supplies. Or that both of her parents have no idea what the  _ fuck _ they are doing because they accidently got pregnant when they were  _ 18 _ !” 

Derek rubbed his hand down his back, “Stiles…” 

“I know, okay, I know ‘it’s all going to be okay,’” Stiles sniffed. “It’s just that I'm the one who gave up my dreams, so that Lydia could follow hers. She was the genius, right? I had to, but I always thought,” he took in a steadying breath. “I thought she’d come back, you know? I didn’t think she would permanently leave the two of us here. I thought she would come back, if not for me, at least for  _ Matty… _ but she didn’t.” 

“You don’t deserve that,” Derek said gently, “neither of you do.” 

Stiles let out a bitter laugh, “thanks, Der. But I… look, just for tonight, can we pretend I’m not the pathetic kid you feel bad for?” 

Derek’s brow furrowed, “what?” 

“I know I was the weak human when you left, I know you didn’t understand why I was even… involved in any of it, alright? I know that. And I get that you came back, and I was just like… even more pathetic than I was before. I’m just a weak, stupid, human who can’t even look after his own cub, and your wolfy instinct go into overdrive, right? I get it. You need to look after us, pack and all that, but can we just… pretend, for right now? That you’re just here to hang out? Please?”

Derek floundered, he had no idea Stiles thought  _ any _ of that. He opened his mouth, but nothing comes out. Stiles gave him a tight smile, apparently taking that as Derek’s acceptance. 

“I’m going to go shower before Matty comes out and sees me like this. If she comes out while I’m in there just.. Make waffles, or whatever.” 

Stiles stood up and walked to the bathroom, his shoulders hunched the whole way. Derek watched him go, a frown stuck on his face. 

\--

Derek sat, confused, listening to the sound of Stiles too controlled breathing in the shower. 

Stiles thought… Stiles really thought that  _ he _ was the one not good enough for  _ Derek _ ? Stiles thought that Derek was only here to help, and not to spend time with them, because he thought Stiles was pathetic? 

Derek, the person who had been  _ homeless _ when they’d first seen each other again? 

Derek wasn’t sure what to do with this. 

A door clicked open, and Derek finally pulled his eyes away from the bathroom. Matty stood at the entrance of her room, her eyes puffy, and her pink sweater pulled down over her tiny, shaking, fists. 

“Is Daddy mad at me?” 

Derek shook his head instantly, “no. Not at all.” 

Matty swallowed, and then she was running forward. Derek instinctively opened his arms, and a second later he had an arm full of third grader, Matty's face squished against his chest. 

“I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I know Daddy does everything for me, and- and he doesn’t have time to do anything else, and he gave up everything for me and- and - I just want him to be happy!” 

“He is happy, Matty, your dad’s really happy here with you.” 

“Are you sure?” Marry sniffed, “he doesn’t… he doesn’t always look happy, when he thinks I’m not looking.” 

Derek felt his brows pinch, “your dad… has to deal with a lot. But that doesn’t mean he’s not happy with you. It just means… he’s tired sometimes.” 

“I know,” Matty whispered, leaning back. “Daddy wished Mommy lived here too, even if he never says it. We both want to have two parents here, like everyone else in my class.” Matty sniffed again, “but Daddy never says that, he always defends her and- and he says we’re good just the two of us. Is it so bad to want to be like everyone else though? Even if it’s just for Christmas?” 

Derek shook his head, his chest aching for the little girl. “No, Matty, it’s not bad at all,” he brushed her hair back, “it’s okay to want things to be different. That doesn’t make you bad.” 

Matty nodded, her eyes getting watery again. “I wish you were my other Daddy.” 

Derek’s eyes widened, “what?” 

“Charlie McClair has two mommies, so why can’t I have two daddies?” She asked matter of factly. “I think if my mommy doesn’t want to come be a mommy with me all the time, I should be allowed to have two daddies. And Daddy would like that too. He smiles a lot, when you’re around. And he likes your cooking, he told me.” 

“Yeah?” Derek’s voice came out barely more than a whisper, he had to clear his throat, his ears growing red. “You would… really want me to stay with you guys? All the time?” 

Matty rolled her eyes, “of course, Derek! you’re here all the time anyway, and we haven’t told you to leave.” 

Derek smiled, “I guess you're right. I’ll just have to do something about this then, won’t I?” 

Matty nodded, “yeah.” 

Derek chuckled, and then stood up, carrying Matty with him to the kitchen. “I’ll try my best, okay? So we can all be happy.” 

“Okay.” 

“But for now, how do waffles sound?” 

“Waffles?” 

“Yep, I got the iron out and everything.” 

Matty squirmed out of his grip, and Derek smiled as he watched her excitedly start to put the batter together, her tears forgotten. 

Yeah, Derek had some work to do. 

\-- 

Derek had to wait a few days to start his plan, which was a good thing because it took him two whole days to make the plan…

Well, it took him two whole days to go to Malia and Kira for help with a plan, and only because Cora told him too, but that wasn’t the point. 

The point was it was Christmas Eve, and his plan was working. 

Most of the pack had their own individual family traditions, so Christmas Eve was left open and Christmas day was for the pack holiday. Matty was going to the Sheriff’s house that night, meeting with Melissa, Scott, and their family, and Stiles wouldn’t have to worry about bringing her along when Derek asked for his help with an emergency at the new house. 

Stiles had replied with an emoji he didn’t understand, but he was on his way, and that was the important thing. 

Malia and Kira had helped him string up lights and decorations, making the unfinished house look welcoming. Kira had lit a fire in the just recently finished fireplace, and Malia pulled chilled wine out of their car and set it up in the almost finished kitchen. 

Derek, nervous, spent his time finding the perfect place to hang the plastic mistletoe. 

He finally settled on the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. 

“He’s just dropped Matty off,” Kira said, looking at her phone, “we have to go.” 

“Okay,” Derek took a steadying breath, “thank you for your help.” 

He wrapped his arms around both of them this time as they circled him in a hug. He was getting used to these now. 

“Stop smelling so nervous, he’s going to love it,” Malia said, giving him a gentle shove before the two of them joined hands and walked to their car. 

He hoped she was right. He hoped Stiles didn’t laugh, look at him like he was crazy, and then tell him not to come near him or Matty ever again. 

… he hoped Stiles didn’t find it weird that he’d already designed a room for a daughter that wasn’t technically his. 

The sound of the Jeep pulled up outside of the house, and Derek took another breath. He could do this. 

He told Matty he could do this. 

He stepped outside as Stiles clambered out of his Jeep. “Wow, Derek, this place looks amazing!” 

Derek grinned, proud that his mate liked their new home- before he shook that thought away. Jesus Christ, one step at a time. 

“Thank you,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “come inside.” 

He stepped out of the way, and watched as Stiles looked around at everything, his face open and happy. 

As it should be. 

“Jeeze, you even had garlands over the railings,” Stiles pointed at the stairs. Malia had told him to do that, Derek hadn’t known the name of them. He nodded anyway. “So, what’s the big emergency?” 

Derek swallowed, right, here goes nothing. He pointed towards the kitchen, following right behind Stiles on the way. As he hoped, Stiles stopped at the sight of the wine on the counter. 

Right under the mistletoe. 

“You can’t, uh, open a bottle of wine?” Stiles asked, his cheeks already flushing pink. “I don’t know if I can help you with that, it’s not like I’m an expert-” 

“I can open it,” Derek said, “but I need someone to share it with.” 

Stiles looked at him then, his eyes wide and hopeful, and Derek felt his chest loosen. Everyone had been right, Stiles did want this. He was just scared. Derek could be the one brave enough to get them there. 

He nodded up to the mistletoe. 

Stiles followed his look, and then his cheeks grew even more red, the flush going all the way down his neck and under his shirt. 

“I- sorry, you’re waiting for someone else? You wanted my approval or-or-” Stiles tried to back away, but Derek grabbed his arm, pulling him back as gently as he could. 

“There is no one else, Stiles, you know that. It’s just you and me.” 

“Derek…” Stiles looked at the wine, then back up at the mistletoe, and then away, “you don’t want this, not really. I have a daughter. My life is a mess. I’m- I - you can do so much better than-” 

Derek silenced him with a kiss. Not a deep one, barely a kiss at all, just Derek’s lips against Stiles. 

  
  


Soft, gentle. 

He ran his thumb over Stiles cheekbone, smiling when Stiles didn’t do anything but gape at him when he pulled away. 

“Stiles, you are the kindest, most generous, and bravest man I have ever known. I’ve never thought of you as weak, or pathetic. I’ve never thought you were a mess. Especially not for having a daughter, who you chose to look after, even when her own mother left.” He brought his other hand up to cup Stiles face, his eyes filling with tears. “You took in a man who had nothing, and you gave him something worth staying for. You gave me a reason to put roots down in Beacon Hills, not just build a house on top of it.” 

Stiles blinked, and a few tears slipped out. Derek leaned forward, but he didn’t have to lean far. Stiles was already moving to meet him in the middle. 

This kiss was sweeter, their mouths fitting together like they were made for each other. Derek felt Stiles arms curl around his back, and he leaned into it. 

They pulled away before the kiss got any deeper, but Derek couldn’t wait until he could explore every inch of this man. He pushed his forehead against, Stiles, breathing the same air, but when Derek opened his eyes, he saw Stiles watching him back. 

He leaned away, feeling sheepish about this next part. 

“So, I know we’ve only just now…” Derek gestured between the two of them. “But I know you feel uncomfortable in your own house, and I’ve built this place big enough for all three of us. I thought Matty could have the room down here, by the living room, and ours could be the one upstairs. And if- if we’re ever in need of more rooms, I could really easily add on-” 

Derek stopped talking when Stiles kissed him again. When they pulled away this time, Stiles eyes were sparkling. 

“I think we might need some time to get to that point but… yes, one million times yes to all of this. You’re amazing, Derek. I really can’t-” 

Derek kissed him again, because Stiles had said yes, and he didn’t think he would ever get tired of kissing the man. 

They ended up on the couch, Derek’s body draped over Stiles, sharing slow kisses and soft touches. 

\-- 

Christmas morning, Derek and Stiles tried to hide their new relationship, but Matty was too clever for them. She took one look at them sitting beside each other on the couch before she screamed with glee and jumped in the middle of them. 

“My Christmas wish came true!” She shouted, “I have  _ two Daddies _ !” 

“Well, I don’t know about  _ that _ just yet…” Stiles tried, but Matty was yelling again, and Derek was laughing along with her. It didn’t matter to him when Matty called him, as long as she knew that he cared. 

Christmas morning was spent just the three of them, opening presents and eating sweets for breakfast. The afternoon was spent at the Sheriff’s house, where they all climbed into a family photo, and the Sheriff clapped Derek on the back and told him he was proud to have a new son in law. 

Christmas dinner was at Malia, Kira and Scott’s. By this point, everyone knew about the two of them, and they didn’t feel like they needed to hide. 

They spend most of the night curled up together beside the fire, as everyone enjoyed the holiday around them. The pack bonds warm in Derek’s veins, and Stiles warm in his arms. 

Matty, happily telling everyone about her new two Daddies, filling their ears and making them laugh. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think :)


End file.
